I’ll never leave you
by Fontus
Summary: Amaru knew she loved him when he stopped her from using her own scalpel the wrong way, ever since then she vowed that she’ll never leave him alone. And she intends to keep it true. Naruto x Amaru


**Hello, I watched the Naruto movie and I fell in love with the pairing Naruto x Amaru. So here I am writing about it.**

"Naruto!" Amaru said while diving down to her newly-founded love.

She took off her sky ninja wings to gain more speed and dived to Naruto. Once she got to him, she held him as hard as she could. Putting Naruto's face into her cleavage.

Naruto has accepted his fate that he was gonna die. He was too worn out to use anything, and probably no one saw him falling, he accepted it because he was happy that he could save other people's lives, especially Amaru's. But he was surprised when he felt something collide against him and then clutch him. He was too tired to open his eyes but he knew who this was, he recognized her sweet smell.

"Amaru, why didn't you stay with the villagers? Why did you come down here with me?" He asked in a low and tired voice.

"Because I don't ever want to leave you alone Naruto! I love you!"

Naruto's eyes shot up, he was pushing his limits but he didn't care. He stared into Amaru's deep blue eyes with a sense of compassion.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked with a voice crack mid sentence.

"Yes Naruto, I love you. I'd never want you to be alone and I'd give anything to be with you." Amaru said smiling at him.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. All he ever wanted was someone for him to love and trust. So when he heard that, he immediately kissed her on her ruby colored lips. She closed her eyes, swung her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss by putting more pressure on their love-making. They were interrupted by a giant toad stomach courtesy of Jiraiya. They bounced and rolled off with Amaru still holding Naruto. They were both blushing and smiling. The others caught up with the two and saw them in this pose. Sakura instantly berated him for being so reckless, in which Amaru frowned and defended Naruto, saying that he saved the whole village including her by doing it. Sakura was shocked that Amaru would take such offense by her speaking to Naruto like that. When they got to a wagon to get home, Naruto said that Amaru was coming with them to the Leaf. Amaru blushes but quickly nodded. When they got onto the wagon Amaru sat next to Naruto, slightly leaning on him and closing her eyes. Naruto did the same. Sakura deduced that they were just tired, but didn't see the real picture of what was going on. When they got home, tsunade gave her a citizenship pass, on the count that Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata vouched for her. But she would be watched in public places by Anbu for 7 months as a security protocol. Amaru stayed with Naruto since all of her money was burned along with her village. When Naruto got into his apartment, he gave her the tour.

"This the front," he walked forward and opened a door "This is the kitchen," they walked into the hallway "The bathroom is on the left and the bedroom is straight ahead," he said.

Amaru nodded she was trying to familiarize herself with Naruto's humble abode and get more comfortable with it.

"May I use your shower?" She asked

"Yup" Naruto responded, "it's too late to buy clothes so I'll put some of mine out for you," he said with a grin and a thumbs up. Amaru nodded with a blush and a smile. When she got out, she put on a big black t-shirt and sweatpants and let Naruto go in. After he was out Amaru asked a question.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" She asked

"In my bed with me," Naruto said nonchalantly

"O-okay, W-we're boyfriend and girlfriend right?" She said blushing and smiling

"Yeah," he said with a light blush. Amaru's smile got greater when she heard that.

They both got into bed. Naruto turned off the lights and they both said goodnight to each other. Before Naruto dozed off the sleep, he heard small cries coming from Amaru, it seemed she was having a nightmare. Naruto shook her awake.

"Amaru, you were having a nightmare, are you okay?" He asked with a concerned tone to his voice.

"I'm fine Naruto, thank you."

"No problem," he said as he put his head back onto his pillow.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you hold me while I sleep? Um, if you wouldn't mind that is," she said as her face got as red as a tomato.

" U-um I-I don't m-mind," he stuttered out.

Amaru slowly scooted closer to Naruto and put her head and arms on his chest. Naruto, in turn, wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Naruto"

"I love you too Amaru"

 **And that's a chapter done! Sorry if it's short, it's 3 am for me and I just had a writing bug. I'll continue NaS for sure but I just had to get this out of my system, I really like this pairing for some reason. Alright, goodbye and goodnight, I'll be needing some rest.**


End file.
